


The True Mr. Worldwide

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Rock and Roll, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Nino and Luka have a little debate on which of their favorite artists is superior.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The True Mr. Worldwide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by Symphonic Scream on tumblr: https://symphonic-scream.tumblr.com/post/643936692224573441/luka-has-a-rivalry-with-nino-cause-of-ninos#notes
> 
> Luka and Nino friendship-slash-music rivalry is great content that I want and need in my life.

* * *

“Pitbull is obviously superior. He’s Mr. Worldwide!” Nino insists, all but shaking his headphones at the rocker.

Luka tries to keep calm, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He appreciates his friendship with Nino—truly, he does—but he cannot let this slander stand. “Jagged Stone has been the top artist for nearly the past decade, the top across the entire world. I think that trumps Pitbull.”

“Yeah, but can he rap? Does he sing in anything that isn’t just English?” the cap-wearing boy retorts. “No? Didn’t think so.”

  
  
“Nino, I’m not a fighting man. But I will _fight you_ ,” Luka says, more annoyed than he usually gets. If there’s one thing that riles him up, it’s debates about music. Specifically, when people put down rock music. 

  
  
His mother ingrained in him an appreciation for rock music, to the point he lives and breathes it. Sue him.

  
  
The cap-wearing boy just leans back and raises his hands in a placating motion. “I’m just saying, Jagged’s been doing the same thing for ten years. He doesn’t experiment with styles—"

“His sound’s evolved! He’s experimented!” the rocker defends, a bit heated. “Just because he’s stayed in one main genre doesn’t detract from that. Plus, his newest album’s broken records!”

Nino just rolls his eyes. “The man’s albums are a bakery full of white bread, my dude. No diversity, barely collabs with anyone, much less new artists. I know rock ‘n roll is all, like, super white, but still. No spice whatsoever.”

  
  
Luka claps his hands together in front of his mouth, and takes a long breath. Lets it out.

  
  
Okay. He can see where Nino is coming from. A startling amount of rock and punk is glaringly Anglo and White. At least, the most famous people are all-white acts. He can see why that would piss off someone like Nino.

“That’s fair. Jagged is...secular and really picky,” he hedges. “But! I think we should agree to disagree on this one. I would literally smash my guitar from heresy before admitting that Pitbull is better than the greatest rock star of our modern age.”

  
  
Nino snorts, a smile on his lips. “Yeah, alright. And I’d trash my decks before saying Jagged Stone’s old rock is better than Pitbull.”

  
  
“Guess we’ll just have to live with the fact that we have different opinions,” Luka nods, smiling back at his friend.

  
  
“Yeah, and the fact that you’re brainwashed to like trash,” Nino nods along as well, incredibly casual.

  
“Yeah, we—wait a goddamn minute—” Luka sputters, but it’s too late. Nino’s already jumped up from his seat, nearly tripping over his oversized shoes as he runs out of the room. “Nino...! Get back here, you cheat!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Nino and Luka content in general. C'mon fandom. Love the music sons like they deserve.


End file.
